Computer aided design (CAD) software is often used to prepare a CAD model or models representing a structure, such as a building, while in the design stages. The CAD model can include representations of physical elements, such as columns, beams, and the like that will be included in the structure, and drawings prepared from such a CAD model can be used in the actual physical construction of the corresponding structure. The CAD model may be prepared and edited by various individuals, including architects and structural engineers. As part of the design stage, a structural analysis is typically performed on components that will be included in the structure, for example, to ensure there is sufficient load bearing capacity and the like. Structural analysis software is available to facilitate the analysis process. Conventional structural analysis software receives as input an analytical representation of a structure. An analytical representation of a structure is different than a representation of the physical elements, e.g., columns, beams, etc. It is an idealized mathematical model that may represent only a portion of a building such as one wing or one floor or one frame of the building. For example, an analytical representation may be a wire frame representation of the physical elements, and the wire frame elements can include or be associated with properties (e.g., weight, moment of inertia, cross-sectional area), member connectivity and/or end conditions (e.g., pinned, free, fixed). Typically, the analytical representation is prepared separately and is used for the structural analysis and perhaps other types of analyses that are performed in the design stage.
The analytical representation can be subjected to load simulation and the like in a structural analysis program, for example, to identify stress levels in the various elements. On the basis of the analysis, elements may be modified (e.g., resized or other properties changed) and the modified analytical representation reanalyzed. The results of the analysis can be used to manually update the corresponding physical elements in the CAD model. The effort and coordination involved with maintaining two separate representations of the CAD model (i.e., the physical and the analytical) and maintaining synchronicity between the two can be significant. Synchronization problems not caught before a design is finalized can result in unexpected costs and scheduling problems and safety as the structure may collapse.